


What She Deserves

by lady_macgyver



Category: Doctor Who, The Politician's Husband
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 19:26:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13508205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_macgyver/pseuds/lady_macgyver
Summary: Aiden reflects during an intimate moment at the office.





	What She Deserves

Not for the first time did he think about what he could not give her. A family to call their own, a home for them to go to unhindered. Not for the first time did he watch her and give in to a brief fantasy where the current rules meant nothing to either of them and they could just be _them_. No hiding, no keeping secrets, but they could have it all. _He_ could have it all.

 

As he stared over the office floor he felt the world was being unnecessarily cruel to him today. There was no need to see her smiling, a baby in her arms as she rocked her hips gently. He wondered if it was a natural thing for all women who held children. His wife had done it with their children; he had seen others sway the same motion. But when she did it; when her hips moved gently, and she made sure her hair was swept to the side it looked different. It was natural, it was _her_ , and he could never provide for her what she so wanted.

 

His teeth clenched as he swept across the room, people moving out of the way. Their eyes seemed to follow him and he wondered if they knew. He always wondered if they knew. Their relationship for all that it was could be kept hidden. It was theirs, only for them, wherever and whenever they wanted. He stopped abruptly next to her, hearing the snuffling sounds of a sleeping child. They were familiar and distant at the same time.

 

“She’s beautiful.”

 

“Isn’t she though?” her voice was soft and flowy, washing over he and the others that surrounded her. Her hips were still moving and he was standing close enough to feel her move. Each brush against is thigh, her eyes moving across the tiny child in the crook of her arm.

 

“And peaceful.”

 

It was quiet enough for only her to hear and she lifted her head slowly, eyes sharp. “I suppose so.”

 

His brown eyes caught her blue and he held himself in check as she blinked. A louder snuffle and then a sharp cry broke their gaze, the baby’s mother swooping to the rescue.

 

“Knew it wouldn’t last,” she told Donna apologetically, her arms outstretched for the transfer. “But she last longer than I expected. Oh.” Her eyes widened slightly. “Hello sir.”

 

“Rebecca,” Aiden nodded slightly, and then forced his eyes to stay neutral as she dipped away. Soon the crowd dispersed, the baby having been their distraction. Darting his gaze toward the woman next to him he let out a little puff of air.

 

“I’ll get back to work as well, sir,” Donna nodded, arms folded as she turned. He watched as she walked off, arms slowly going to her sides.

 

No, he couldn’t give her what she wanted but he’d do his damnedest to give her what she deserved, no matter the price.


End file.
